The Real Prophecy
by ML15
Summary: A mysterious boy named Vincent shows up at camp half blood, he tells about his life and they are not so intrigued. He seems like an average kid like the rest but he has a secret that could change the fate of their world. You may ask why is he so important? Well when you find out who Vincent's Godly parent is during his claim it will have you questioning the truth just like Percy.


Sorry for the messed up chapter here is the real one and just a little bit more about this story…..

There will be some cursing and some things that will be said that may be too mature for younger readers. Also this story is OOC but not too much its based around right after the end of the first series and before the second series.

* * *

**Percy POV**

Just when I thought the path would guide me back to camp it just sends me in a huge circle. You now after about four years almost five you'd think I'd know my way around this camp inside and around the boundaries but of course I would get lost…..of course me, Percy Jackson, the savior of Mount Olympus would end up being lost in a forest right outside the place where I basically live. Why did I tell Annabeth to stay behind? Oh yeah thats right because I think I can do things by myself. Percy just calm down…try and back track there must be a way out of…*Percy bumps into someone*

"Ouch! watch where you are going…wait...Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Vincent, Vincent Casanave Jr. who are you?

"I'm Percy Jackson how did you get here…...are you a demigod?" Not like I could tell if he was a demigod. He looked like a human about my height maybe a little taller, golden brown curly hair, olive skin, maybe he's a model or something, and fierce green eyes that remind me of someone but I can't think of who it is.

"I think so…...I just followed this glowing path."

"Did you run away from home?"

"No…. not exactly. My dad disappeared and he left me a letter telling me about greek gods and goddesses and he said my mom was a one of them that's why she ran away and next to the letter there was this coin and this prism type thingy he told me to go to the fountain out in the backyard, throw the coin in the fountain where the rainbow is and say Iris goddess of the rainbows accept my offering and say who you want to see and where they are from. At first I thought he was going crazy but I gave it a try and said show me Vincent Casanave Sr. from Manhattan. Then this image of my dad appeared and he told me that I needed to find a camp and he almost told me who my mom was but something happened and the image disappeared. I was so scared but I calmed down and all of a sudden this faint string like path appeared on the floor so I followed it but on my way I felt like someone was following me so I started to run and that's how I ran into you."

"Wow, that's pretty insane but if you saw a path then maybe you can see through the mist…uhm do you by any chance still see the path? Not that I need any help getting back." Well that didn't just give me away.

"Uhm…Yea it's right behind you."

"I don't see anything maybe you can see through the mist or something...oh wait or maybe your mom is Hecate the goddess of witchcraft and magic.

"The mist? and who's Hecate?"

"Never mind I will tell you later just follow the path again I will be behind you." Maybe the path is directing him to camp hopefully.

So I followed the him about five minutes and all of a sudden we were at the entrance to the camp. Wow so I spend like 2 hours going around in circles and he takes five minutes to find the way back, wish I could see though the mist life would be so much easier. As we headed back into the camp I saw Annabeth and Chiron talking with worried looks on their faces. When Annabeth noticed me she look relieved but then she tensed up I'm guessing she noticed Vincent and Chiron also looked curious.

"Percy where have you been?" Annabeth asked.

"I kind of got lost and ran into this kid."

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked Vincent kind of rudely.

"I'm Vincent Casanave Jr." he replied.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, how did you get here"

"Well he..." Just as I was going to tell them, Rachel interrupted me walking up to us from the Big House.

"Hey Rachel this is Vincent I just met him while walking back to camp."

"After getting lost for two hours." Annabeth added. Of Course she would make look bad.

"Hi Vincent, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Very…." But while she shook his hand she stared into space, screamed, then fainted.


End file.
